


Concupiscence

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, I don't know what to tag this as, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Old Man, Older Man/Younger Man, Pedophilia, Sex Addiction, Sex Slave, maybe? - Freeform, noncon, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is trapped in the Oval Tower with a twist.  (An AU of Trip's and Virus' route taking a turn for the worst.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concupiscence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noizsdick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noizsdick).



One. 

Eight. 

Fifty six. 

One hundred seven. 

Two thousand eighty- 

What number was he on again? He had forgotten. His counting got off again... Counting had become a bad habit he caught onto. As he sat alone on the bed, he began to think of his master. 

His master frightened him. 

He had memorized the feeling of those cold, slimy, scaly and simply repulsive hands sliding up and down his body. He could swear the ghost of the touches were still lingering everywhere. He could feel it on his chest, his slender legs, his frail  neck- Everywhere. He had been violated everywhere. Despite the feeling of self hatred for himself from the inability to fight back and the mental abuse he received from it all...

_He craved for more._

He loved the feeling of his master loving him every which way. Each lick, every kiss, and the feeling of getting entered by him got him excited. The way his tongue slid down from the crook of his neck all the way down to the tips of his toes, or the kisses from the shell of his ear to his waist- He loved them dearly. He had never felt such fire grow in the pit of his stomach from anything before. There was a new craving deep inside of him that wouldn't rest until he was filled. 

The bluenette chewed on the inside of his lip softly as he nervously looked downwards at himself. He closed both of his legs tightly and squirmed around on the bed. His balls tightened up and blood rushed downwards to his flaccid member until it hardened little by little.  Within a few more thoughts about past interactions with his master, he let out a shaky sigh. He knows he shouldn't, but how can he not? It began to hurt. Precum was already drizzled down the side of his newly formed arousal like honey. 

He would be punished for this, he knew it would happen. 

Despite the fear also becoming apparent in his train of thought, he reached downwards to grip onto his member. His hand slid up and down the base teasingly slow while dragging his blunt nails against his vein pulsing up the side. Aoba releases a shaky breath and he melts into the silky bed sheets. His toes curl at the simple touches and he feels weak in his knees. His hand clasps around his entirely hard member by this point. Slow, hesitant, and somewhat sloppy pumps were given to his dick. 

"D-daddy..." He hisses through hot breaths. 

His dirty yellow orbs close and he thinks about his beloved master again. 

His thumb shifts up to the tip and he drags it back and forth over the slit. A soft moan flows through the frigid air, then he presses up with force against the crown. A dark shade of red spreads over his face like a wildfire the more and more he continues. He knows this is completely wrong but still. He loved it. 

He imagined Toue gripping violently on his hair and pulling him forward again to suck him off. He can picture himself on all fours and looking up at Toue with tears flowing in his eyes as he has his throat fucked. His mind felt blank; all thoughts vanishing with every thrust. He could feel the other's nails digging into his scalp and he could hear the low grunts as he shoves himself further inside of his mouth. Aoba can barely take it all in, yet somehow he manages every time. After a few more thrusts, he can feel his mouth fill with thick, slightly rotten tasting semen. He is forced to swallow it all or else he would have to clean it up off of the floor. Luckily, he wouldn't mind either way. 

Sweat began to trickle down his body and he cried out in a broken voice with pleasure as he came in ribbons of white that shot out onto his flat stomach and hand. His body shook and he swore he saw stars. Shivers ran up and down his body along with all of his nerves still enjoying the feeling of numbness. Sluggishly, he raised his hand upwards to his cracked lips and licked some of the liquid off of his fingers. His tongue coiled around his long digits while he suckled on them. 

"Mm.... T-toue..." 

"Aoba, what do you think you're doing?" A voice comes from the other side of the room. 

The door closed suddenly and shook Aoba back into reality. He shot up instantly and stared at the man entering the room with joy filling his entire body. It overwhelmed him so much that he clumsily got off the bed and rushing over to the elder.  His feet hit the cold tiles in a way that sent slight shock to his body. 

"Daddy, you're back! I've missed you so much..." He gushed with joy as he threw his arms around Toue for a tight embrace. He pressed himself close into the warmth. 

Toue smiles a bit and hugs Aoba back and leans forward to press their heads together. While that close, he inhales deeply close to Aoba's hair. He smells much better than before and it seems that... 

"Have you been lonely without me?" 

"Did you notice, daddy? I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. I was thinking of you and got too excited..."  His head hung low as if he was a small puppy getting scolded. 

Toue pulled away and set both of his hands on the shorter's pale shoulders with a strong grip. 

"You know what this means, don't you?" 

Aoba's lips pulled into a wry grin. 

"Daddy is going to punish me, right?" 

"That's correct. Go back to the bed." 

"Yes, daddy." 

Obediently, the slave walked back to the bed and laid down on it. His back was flat against the sheets and he spread his legs wide open awaiting for his 'punishment.' His thighs were beginning to tremble with anticipation along with blood rushing to his cock again. 

"Not like that Aoba, get back up and put your ass in the air." 

The blush on his face darkened. 

"Yes, daddy." 

He followed through with the command and did as he said. He held his backside up in the air and shook it back and forth playfully. Aoba giggled a bit and clenched onto the sheets with his hands. 

"Good boy..." Toue praised him as he also got onto the bed. He was old by now, but he was still able to do a bit of this. His knees were going bad, yet he was able to still kneel fine. He settled himself on top of the bed and grabbed onto both of the younger's ass cheeks. 

"Daddy..." 

His hands squeezed the cheeks firmly and spread them open for a better view. A smile graced his face while he looked at the twitching hole ready to be entered. The elder couldn't help but roll his eyes at every little sound Aoba was making from just a few touches. He had really turned into quite the slut, hadn't he? He turned to the side dresser to open the top drawer and remove a bottle of lubricant he had been saving. He popped the cap off and drizzled the cold fluid on the perked ass in front of him. He chuckled.

Aoba flinched at the freezing cold gel sliding down his entrance and grit his teeth together. He was so aroused that he could barely hold it in. He wanted Toue inside of him so badly. He needed to feel like he was filled right that moment. He rightened his walls with surprise when a sudden intrusion interrupted him. 

"A-ah... Yeah... Please hurry..." He murmured while already rocking his hips back.

"Do not rush me." Toue calmly stated back as he pressed in another finger, which contradicted his statement.

The smaller could feel his insides being stretched delightfully and he pressed his hips harder against the other's fingers. They were pressed deep inside of him and teasingly brushing up along his tight walls and ensuring they were touched in the wrong spots. He whined and attempted to move around to have the fingers touch against that sweet bundle of nerves that would send him flying.

"Aoba..."

"Yes, daddy..." He sighed and stopped his moving around.

 

The fingers were removed soon afterwards and Aoba was pouting by this point. He was upset that he wasn't able to get what he wanted in the end, but he felt the heat rise in the pit of his stomach again when the sound of a zipper being pulled down was present.

Soon.

So soon...

Toue undid his pants and removed his erection that was half hardened. He pressed his half assed member against the puckered entrance and pushed in. He didn't bother to wait until the other adjusted since he knew how much Aoba was craving him at the moment. He was taken in quite easily into the heated cavern anyway. They did use good lubricant and they had sex every few days too. If they didn't have sex, he would have Aoba play with himself as he watched for entertainment. That was another story though. 

The slave's back arched and he moaned lowly as he was filled up. He could feel Toue pulsing deep inside of him, even if he wasn't completely hard yet. He could tell that it was still growing and that was enough to please him. 

"Y-Yes... Daddy! It's in- It's in-" Aoba muttered happily with a large grin. Tears filled the corners of his eyes and he felt the same disgust and shame as before in the back of his mind. He realized this was foul and not meant to happen, but he... He loved it. How could he not? This was the man he loved after all. The man who willingly gave him life and created everything for him... He should give him something back in exchange for all of his hard work. He rocked his hips back and began to fuck himself until there was no room left between them. The thick, wrinkly, and frankly quite old cock began to pound inside of him from behind with a few thrusts here and there. He knew that Toue preferred to  have him do all the work after all. 

Moans, mewls, muffled cries and a disturbing amount of squelching sounds filled the room within time. Toue grabbed onto both sides of Aoba's hips and plunged deeper and deeper inside of him. He grew to be his full length and was being sucked into the heat. His hips pounded away and he shoved his entire dick inside every now and then when he was close enough. Sweat began to form on his brow and drip. 

Aoba was loving every moment of it. His hips rolled back, his dick twitched with need, and his mouth was wide open. He had forgotten how to swallow and drool began to trail out of the side of his lips and down his chin. He was full  out crying by this point too. He felt the shame weld up deep in his very inner self and the tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing with sweat. Both eyes were squeezed shut and he was clenching onto the bed sheets to tightly that his knuckles had turned white. Precum was continuously dripping and staining the sheets below. The precious semen was drying on his stomach and hand, becoming uncomfortable feeling. 

"Nn-! Daddy! Daddy please-! RIght there- Daddy- Toue-!" Aoba started to sob harder as he felt the right spot suddenly get hit over and over again. His mind went even blanker and he felt himself get lost in the intense pleasure building up. 

"Hn-" Toue grunted and grabbed onto mess of blue locks in front of him and pulled harshly. 

The twenty three year old screamed yet again from the intense surges of pain suddenly shooting through his body from the nerves in his hair hurting. The pain turned into pleasure soon enough and he was smiling even wider. His dulled golden orbs rolled back half way and he called out Toue's name once more. All of the feelings together suddenly coming together into one soul being of pleasure was too much for him. He came for a second time and coated the black sheets with white along with his stomach and self. 

The elder huffed and clenched his teeth as the inside walls clamped down around his member. He followed not too far after and came inside of Aoba. He released his seed halfway in a thrust before quickly pulling out to get a good look of his precious little pet. 

Aoba's upper body was close, if not completely, collapsed against the bed; unable to keep itself up and his backside was sticking right into the air. Fresh semen seeped out of his hole and trickled down his legs. It was dripping from both the head of his dick and his ass. Cute, really. 

"D-daddy...." 

"Yes?" 

"I-I... I love you so much, Daddy..." 

"Then, Aoba. Why are you crying so much?" 

"Because..." 

 

 


End file.
